


The sexiest manip I have ever made

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Hot sexy action that I am dying to see on Riverdale.





	The sexiest manip I have ever made

**Author's Note:**

> My dream for the characters on Riverdale. (Maybe Jughead is supporting her for her intake appointment or they've doing some group sessions together about that time they hid a body, but they each have their own therapist, don't worry.)


End file.
